


The Willing - The Fates lead the Willing and drag the Unwilling

by Gogopandzilla



Series: The Willing [1]
Category: The Willing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogopandzilla/pseuds/Gogopandzilla
Summary: Original work created as a third person role play fantasy site based on reincarnated Gods and Goddesses. While the site is dead its memory of game still lives on and stories can be told from the writers who wrote them those years ago. Each character is played by a writer who crafted their history, powers, and complete personality.





	1. The Delphi Institue of Higher Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Users on The Willing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Users+on+The+Willing).
  * Inspired by [The Willing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279192) by All Users. 



> The Delphi Institute was founded in honor of Grace Lee Young: the last known host to the Oracle of Delphi. Grace began having visions when she was five years old and continued to have them up until her death in June of 2011. This came to light upon reading her journals, which were found by the Four shortly after her funeral. Within were detailed records of many of her visions.
> 
> This was no coincidence. It occurred as the Fates, also known as the Moirai, intended it. Grace befriended each of the other Four gifted students separately and in the end the Fates used her death to bring them together.
> 
> From her journals, the Four learned more than they could imagine. They shared their mortal bodies with Gods. The Oracle told of what happened to the Greek gods and goddesses as they lost influence in the mortal world. Their powers began to wane and they slowly started fading into oblivion, eventually fading away entirely, leaving only the Fates.
> 
> The Fates survived, and right on schedule the gods began to reincarnate. But like anything else, there's a catch. For Grace, the power of the Oracle was too much. Her death was mysterious, but her friends believed her powers to be the cause. Knowing this, they founded the Delphi Institute so that no reincarnate would suffer the same fate.
> 
> There are many things we do not know. The world ahead is fraught with mystery and danger, and while there are many questions to be answered there is only one of consequence.

HISTORY OF THE DELPHI INSTITUTE OF HIGHER LEARNING  
(Documentation by Sonya Warren Gray on June 15th, 2012)  
(Inserted in the file is a Newspaper clipping. It is an obituary dated June 16, 2011).

Grace Lee Young (March 5, 1982-June 15, 2011)  
Beloved daughter of Roger and Mei Young, sister of Hope Young and Bethany Young-Walker. Graduated from Tulane University in May 2011. Cherished friend of Samael Eadric, Sonya Gray, Jack Hare, and Luthor Kincaid. The hours of the viewing will be 1-3 PM and 5-8 PM on June 17, 2011 and the funeral procession will take place on June 18th at 10 A.M at St. John’s Catholic Church on Provincial Avenue in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Introduction  
(Written in the hand of Sonya Warren Gray)

In June of 2011, The Fates brought us together. Before that, there was Grace. She was one of us. She has special abilities like us. She had visions of the future and maybe in some ways she also gave insight into the past. She was the one who told us what we truly are. She told us our story and predicted what would happen to us. She informed us there were others out there with amazing gifts. She told us we needed to find them, create a place where they could be safe and learn to control their powers. She had high hopes for such a place. She had big dreams. She had plans. Then she died. It was sudden and unexpected though we later learned that Grace had been predicting her own death for months. After Grace passed, we came together. The Fates intended it to happen, but we never did. We all loved Grace, but until the day she died we never knew each other well. She brought us together. She is the reason the Institute was founded and it was named in her honor.  
The Delphi Institute was founded in honor of Grace Lee Young, also the last known host to the Oracle of Delphi. Grace began having visions when she was five years old and she continued to have them up until her death in June of 2011. This knowledge comes from Grace’s journals, which keep detailed records of many of her visions and also her history. She was a student at Tulane University where she met four other individuals who also had unique gifts. This was no coincidence. It occurred as the Fates, also known as the Moirai, intended it. Grace befriended each of the four other gifted students separately and in the end The Fates used her to bring those four together.

Before her untimely death, Grace had a series of visions that shed light on the nature of these powers and their origins. They belonged to the gods. Grace told of what happened to the Greek gods and goddesses as they lost influence in the mortal world. Their powers began to wane and they slowly starting fading into oblivion. No one could explain why it happened and there was no way to stop it. It did not end there. The only one who knew what was happening was the Oracle of Delphi and she wrote down her predications before she too passed into the void. The Fates, Clotho (spinner), Lachesis (allotter), and Atropos (unturning), were the only ones who escaped the void because they were the ones causing the gods and goddesses to disappear. It was a punishment of some nature and it was inescapable. When the Fates released the souls of the gods back into the world, the Oracle was one of the first to find a host. Although her records had been destroyed, she remembered everything. That meant the mortal that hosted her soul, Grace, gained access to those memories though it was extremely disorienting and painful. This is thought to be one of the reasons that Grace was unable to adapt to hosting a godsoul, because she was influenced at such a young age by such a powerful, conflicted soul. Grace foresaw the gods of old would one day rise anew, their power and influence restored. The Greek pantheon would be first, but they were not the only ones who would be released back into the world.

The Oracle also spoke of the Two Paths. She ordained that the gods would not be able to possess their former immortal bodies. Instead they would have to take up residence within mortal shells and this would cause a rift between the god and the mortal already existing within the body. Two paths would then be opened. Choose the Legacy Path and it permanently alters your identity until you become the god residing within you. Everything from your name to your powers belongs to that god and you cease to exist. Choose the Evolution Path and a new god is born entirely. The reincarnated soul of the god ceases to exist and the mortal he once inhabited then possesses a godly soul.

As the Fates allowed, Grace was taken, but her friends were left behind. They were brought together by her death. When they encountered each other at the funeral of their beloved friend, the world shifted. Grace had foretold of us as well. She had told each of her friends that when godsouls encountered each other, especially if it was by the design of the Fates, strange and powerful things would happen. She told them it could be anything, but it would be a clear and powerful sign. The four friends could ignore her words or the indication that the Fates were involved.

In accordance with their own desires and Grace’s wishes prior to her death, the foursome decided to start a school where others like them could come to learn about their powers and the potential paths they could choose to take. The Institute was named in honor of Grace and her memory. Each founder started their own house where members would be chosen based on certain qualities that his or her house represented. The school would not only teach basic subjects like math and science, but it would also be a place where students could learn to control their powers and study the different paths available to them. Once the school was complete, the founders began watching for certain patterns that indicated the presence of a reincarnated godsoul. They began visiting prospective students and encouraging them to attend the school in order to better understand their powers and what they could potentially become.

Four houses. Two paths. The decision is up to you.

HISTORY OF THE DELPHI INSTITUTE OF HIGHER LEARNING  
(Documentation by Samael Ammon Eadric on January 17, 2013).

A new year has come to pass Delphi Institute and it is a time of change. Change has a way of being bitter sweet, in some ways change is needed to help motivate, grow, and understand life. However, as change comes sometimes we miss what we have lost. As previously mentioned this school was founded by the memory of Grace Lee, it has been run by her closest companions. While the school hasn’t truly reached a mature age we’ve already seen and suffered. Sonya Gray, Luthor Kincaid, and Jack Hare are missing while many presume them dead. I haven’t given hope on them.  
I can’t.

They are the closest thing I have to family. It is for them I will continue on. This school was built by us to serve a purpose, we can’t give up on it.

I won’t give up on it.

It’s what they would want me to do.

For this reason I’ve assumed the role of Headmaster of Delphi rather then just it’s front man for the media and districts. I’ve released several interviews and press conferences explaining an accident involving the other founders that is being handled by myself. While I may have the backing of most of the school district and some parents it’s only by a thread. They don’t know the full story...

We thought we were alone training and finding these reincarnated Greek deities. We couldn’t have been more wrong. Apparently past our own knowledge, perhaps even Grace’s, we’ve stumbled across other Pantheons Norse reincarnates, Hindu, Japanese, Polynesian, Native American and the list goes on. There is no way to truly tell how many of us are out there now and it’s just the incarnates we need to worry about. We’ve crossed paths with what can best be described as monsters. A creature, a chimera to be specific, attacked the founders at Grace Lee Young’s wake the same creature also attacked the founders during a ball thrown at the Institute as their grand opening. A girl with a lollipop opened a vortex and threw the founders in. Some how I escaped this fate. It is still uncertain where this portal took the other founders. With the combined efforts of the students and myself we destroyed the beast.

In the wake of this destruction the other Pantheons have been discovered a surprisingly large number were grouped together by one Keahi Ahi’aihonus. I’ve met with her and she’s agreed after their own monster attack it would be better to join forces. Her students are now settling and sorted into Delphi with her as a mentor to them. With the significant loss of leadership I’ve asked an old colleague and friend Victor Hunter to join the staff. He’s taking up the post of Battle Instructor and Head of Ilium House. Luthor liked Vic a lot, and if anyone could run Luthor’s house the way he would want…it would be Victor. His other purpose is preparing the students for any other dangers they may face. While the attack was stopped it was poorly handled, with a Battle Instructor in Delphi this would prevent that in the future. The last find was one, Amelia Josephine Saint a mystery of a woman but one that I trust will do well here.

The new focus is after what has caused all of this. While I dangle myself in front of the press and parents hoping they will trust me to teach their children. I must also find out more of this girl that appeared during the Ball. She has to have the answers I seek, at the top of the list being where the other founders are. The second was what she said before she left. The Dark Queen has returned. Many tasks lay ahead this year, all I must solve alone.

But I will succeed…for them.


	2. The Houses and The Founders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is the CEO of Eadric industries and uses the massive wealth from his oil based company to help fund the school and its activities. He is also the front runner for the Delphi Institute and handles meetings and assignments with outside sources. Sam remains professional and proper consistently, he's strict with his students because he expects the absolute best. But in return he gives himself completely to his students he shares their failure, their pain, and their success.
> 
> Sonya is a socialite turned activist and has assimilated best to her new roles. She is in charge of managing the main office and teaching power use studies to the members of her house. she is very strict and demanding, but she is also protective and loyal. She believes there is no such thing as overdressed or over educated.
> 
> Oxford educated, Jack approaches education from a very serious perspective. He believes in giving his students as much information as possible, and letting them make their own decisions. He is dedicated to helping his students understand their powers so that they can become all that they can be. Jack handles the main recruitment for the school and is usually the first contact with perspective students.
> 
> Sergeant Kincaid is former military, and it shows in everything he does. he is regimented and succinct, but underneath all that stoic silence reigns a total goofball. Luthor is completely dedicated to his students, hoping to give them the structure and motivation they need to be the best people they can be. This founder is in charge of security in and outside the school walls.

  
  
House Asphodel  
Industrious & Ambition

Founded by Samael Eadric, House Asphodel calls for the bold and driven, those that puts their work or passion before anything else in life. Students of this house have a grueling work ethic and are intent to accomplish goals at the peak of performance. Often times coming from the sophistication of the upper class and are based in substantial wealth or worldly presence. Samael looks to the knowledge of personal sacrifice; what will they give up in order to achieve greater? He holds responsibility, professionalism, and leadership above all else.

FICTIONAL EXAMPLES:  
Percy Weasley  
Magneto  
Superman  
The Comedian  
Stannis Baratheon  
Rachel Berry  
Cato  
Tony Stark  
Monica Gellar  
Cordelia Chase  
Nathan Petrelli  
Prue Halliwell  
Bill Compton  
Regina Mills  
Moira Queen  
Annabeth Chase  
Spencer Hastings

  
  
House Argos  
Beauty & Cunning

This house was founded by Sonya Gray. The members of House Argos are fair and clever. They are well educated and often come from wealthy, influential families. Sonya places an emphasis on individuality. She encourages her students to be independent and self reliant. She promotes scholastic and athletic achievement with a focus on personal fulfillment. She has high expectations for members when it comes to maintaining the appearance and reputation of the house. Although she does harbor loyalty and a sense of kinship within her own house, Sonya does not place much importance in the community at large.

FICTIONAL EXAMPLES:  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Emma Frost  
Catwoman  
Ozymandias  
Cersei Lannister  
Quinn Fabray  
Katniss Everdeen  
Black Widow  
Rachel Green  
Buffy Summers  
Angela Petrelli  
Paige Matthews  
Eric Northman  
Kilian Jones  
Thea Queen  
Luke Castellan  
Hanna Marin

  
  
House Lapin  
Objectivity & Nobility

Founded by Jack Hare, House Lapin is populated by students with a flair for objective thinking. Jack's most prized quality in a student is the ability to step back from a situation and view it without bias, weighing pros against cons, and choose the most reasonable option. He also fosters a sense of community among his students, emphasizing that while in-House loyalty is important, the needs of the Institute must come first. He also expects his students to help those in need, as the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

FICTIONAL EXAMPLES:  
Minerva McGonagall  
Professor Xavier  
Batman  
Nite Owl II  
Petyr Baelish  
Kurt Hummel  
Haymitch  
Bruce Banner  
Ross Gellar  
Willow Rosenberg  
Gabriel Grey  
Phoebe Halliwell  
Warlow  
Rumpelstiltskin  
Laurel Lance  
Nico Di Angelo  
Emily Fields

  
  
House Ilium  
Honor & Courage

Founded by Luthor Kincaid. House Ilium contains students of indomitable will. Most come from middle-class families, though some come from absolute poverty. Each member of this house possesses an inner strength that causes them to throw themselves into danger. Luthor expects his students to always have a particularly high level of integrity, and always follow through with their commitments. These students believe in fairness and honesty above all, and are brave enough to follow through no matter what.

FICTIONAL EXAMPLES:  
Bill Weasley  
Wolverine  
Wonder Woman  
Rorschach  
Eddard Stark  
Finn Hudson  
Finnick Odair  
Captain America  
Joey Tribbiani  
Angel  
Peter Petrelli  
Piper Halliwell  
Jason Stackhouse  
Emma Swan  
John Diggle  
Percy Jackson  
Aria Montgomery


End file.
